


Haoi

by kittenjun



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, junan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjun/pseuds/kittenjun
Summary: Junhao AU where Jun and Hao are ex-lovers and Jun's now married to Yanan but the thing is, Minghao found out  that he got Jun pregnant before they broke up.





	Haoi

“Didiiiiiii!” Junhui suddenly wake up from his deep slumber when he feel someone jump onto him and shout on his ear. “Good morning, Didi,” says a cute little boy in front of him the moment he opened his eyes. Junhui automatically flash a sweet smile upon seeing a cute little angel in front of him wearing cat onesie. 

 

“Good morning, baby,” he greets back and showers the cute little boy with kisses. The kid giggles as it tickles the kid.

 

“Get up now, didi. It’s family day today!” the kid excitedly exclaimed as he pulls him out of his bed. Junhui willingly get himself be pulled.

 

“Okay, let’s fix ourselves first,” Junhui excitedly said. “where’s your dad, anyway?” he asked after noticing that his husband isn’t on his side anymore.

 

“At the kitchen, cooking pancakes for cute Haoi and awesome Didi!’ Junhui can’t help but smile to his son. He caressed his child’s cheeks and silently thanked heavens for giving him such an angel. A day will never passed without him thanking heavens for giving him Haoi.

 

Haoi. His 5-year old son, his happiness, his ball of fluff. It’s been five years since Haoi changed his life. He changed his life drastically but beautifully. He doesn’t even know what to do way back then. He’s too young to bear a child but despite everything he had surpass it all. With the help of his parents and his friends who supports him.

 

_ “Can you please calm down?! Stop walking back and forth!” Jeonghan said to Junhui. _

 

_ “What the hell I am gonna do?!” Junhui exclaimed as he look again on his pregnancy test result. _

 

_ “Call that bastard Minghao, what else you want to do?” Seungcheol said as if he asked a stupid question.  _

 

_ “But we broke up already,” Junhui replied. His voice almost couldn’t hear clearly. _

 

_ “That’s bullshit! He has an obligation  to you now. Doesn’t matter if you broke up or what. He needs to take the responsibility!” Anger can be sense into Wonwoo’s voice. “Now call him before I directly go to him and knock some sense on him!” That was the first time Jun saw Wonwoo getting mad. It was intense that all of them was left in awe. “Fucking move now, Wen Junhui!” Jun almost jumped out of scare. He immediately find his phone and dial Minghao’s number. But to no avail, no one answered him.  _

 

_ “I think he blocked my number.” _

 

_ “What the hell are you saying he blocked you?” Wonwoo once again can’t keep his calm. He is Junhui’s best friend. Of course he doesn’t want anyone aggravate his best friend. Wonwoo is too protective of Junhui. Wonwoo snatch his phone from his hand and started calling again but based on his facial expression he can’t also reach Minghao’s number. He swipe on his phone more until he cursed again. “Fuck that Xu Minghao! He blocked you even on sns. Fuck him!” _

 

_ “I already did,” Junhui said trying to make a joke to lighten up the mood. Wonwoo act as if he was about to punch him. Jeonghan and Seungcheol on the other side can’t help themselves but laugh. _

 

_ “You know what? I want to wring your neck right now,” Wonwoo annoyingly said. “What are we gonna do now?” Wonwoo asked afterwards. _

 

_ “That’s what I’m asking you guys. That’s the reason why I asked you to come over.” _

 

_ “But why did you and Minghao broke up and why you’re telling us that now? It’s been two months already and you’re just telling everything to us now?” Jeonghan shots him with question. _

 

_ Junhui heaved a deep sigh before giving him the answer. “I think I already went overboard. I think I already become so annoying and a nuisance to his life.”   _

 

_ “What do you mean by that?” Seungcheol asked. Eyebrows furrowed. _

 

_ “You know, the last time we talked. We had a fight. A serious fight that led us to breaking up. He said that I become too much demanding of his time. He said that I’m already annoying him. He’s busy with his studies, and we all know how much Minghao wants to be an architect. And here I am always demanding of his time without even realizing that I’m already interfering with his studies. I didn’t realize that I’m becoming a burden to him. So that day, he snapped. He said that we should just break up,” Junhui paused for a moment as a sudden pang of pain hits his heart. He tried his best not to tear up but he just failed. “He said that I seem like I don’t have any goals in life. That I can’t understand him because I’m just a happy-go-lucky. He said that I’m already annoying him. His words struck my heart, really. It hurts that I’m building a dream for the two of us. I’m a good student, I’ve got no failing grades. I finish all my school works fast just so I can spend time with him, but he didn’t see that!” Junhui’s silent cry turns into sob. “He didn’t see that I’m also working hard for the two of us, because if not I should’ve just dropped being a psychology student.”  Junhui just keeps on crying while Wonwoo was already on his side hugging and comforting him. _

 

_ “That Minghao is a scumbag!” Jeonghan commented.  _

 

_ “But I love him,” Junhui said between sobs. _

 

_ “Shut up!”  _

 

_ “Now, what we have to do is tell your situation to your parents,” Seungcheol suggested. _

 

_ “But hyung! I’m scared.” Thinking about the disgrace he could’ve cause to his family Junhui can’t feel anything but fear.  _

 

_ “They should know,” Jeonghan second the motion trying to convince him. _

 

_ “What if they can’t accept us?” Junhui worriedly asked pertaining to himself and his baby.  _

 

_ “How can we know if we will just sit here?” Wonwoo retorted. “Don’t worry if they disown you, we’ll take the responsibility. We will help you out.” _

 

_ Junhui don’t know how to thank his friends enough not just for consoling him but also for assuring him that he’s not alone in this.  _

 

_ After that talk with his friends, he instantly fly back to China with Wonwoo who accompany him. He talked to his parents. They are disappointed but his parents love him so much that they can’t afford to disown him. Since then Junhui promised to work hard more so he can prove that he’s worth all the love and the support from the people who didn’t turned their backs on him.  _

 

“Hey!” Junhui was back from travelling down to memory lane when someone peck on his lips. “What are you thinking?” Yanan, his husband asked.

 

“Nothing. Just thinking about how blessed I am for having you and Haoi in my life,” Junhui replied while smiling sweetly. 

 

“I’m Didi’s blessing right?” Haoi butt in and cling onto Junhui’s neck.

 

“Yes, baby,” Junhui answered and kissed his son.

 

“How about me?” Yanan asked. Junhui grab Yanan’s collar and pull him closer.

 

“You’re one of my life’s biggest blessing,” Junhui sweetly said and kissed Yanan on the lips that made Yanan’s face brighten up and brought a big smile to his face. 

 

“We’re being too mushy here, get up now and let’s eat. We will go somewhere out today.” 

 

“Yeeey!” Haoi exclaimed as he clap his hand. Yanan carry him on his right arm while he holds Junhui using his left hand as they go to the kitchen.

 

\-------------********

  
  


“Didi, I have question.” Haoi seriously said while he’s resting on Junhui’s lap. 

 

“What is it, baby?” Junhui asked. He can’t help himself and pinch his son’s nose. His son is just too cute to handle.

 

“Where’s my real dad?” Junhui was taken aback with his son’s question. For a moment he don’t know how to answer his child. 

 

“Uh-ahmm, baby...uhh” Junhui can’t really collect words to answer Haoi’s question. It is not a secret to Haoi that Yanan isn’t his real father. Yanan and Jun just married each other two years ago, a year after they started dating. Junhui with all his might tried to explain everything to Haoi and let him understand everything. Though he knows that even being such a smart kid, Haoi being in such a young age will not probably absorb and understand everything. 

 

“Why he’s not showing up?” Haoi once again asked.

 

“Ahmm… maybe your dad is just too busy.” Junhui really can’t find a good answer to give to his son for he himself don’t know anything about Minghao now.

 

“But daddy Yanan is always busy, you’re also busy with work but you still can see me, we go out, we cuddle, we play but why my real dad can’t?” Junhui don’t know if he’ll be thankful or not because his son is too smart for his age. “My real dad’s name is Minghao, right?” Jun was once again shocked. He don’t know how Haoi found out about Minghao.

 

“H-how did you know about his name?”

 

“I asked uncle Woo.” Junhui reminds himself to whack Wonwoo’s head.

 

“So, didi. Doesn’t my real dad love me? I’m cute right? I’m a good boy also. But why he doesn’t come and see me?” Junhui’s heart swell with so much pain. It hurts for his precious son. He wants to go wherever Minghao is right now and punch him right to his face ten times the pain he’s causing to their child right now. 

 

“No, baby. Daddy Minghao loves you” Junhui silently apologize for lying to his child.

 

“Then where is he?”

 

“He’s working abroad that’s why he can’t come and visit you.”

 

“I hope we can meet each other soon.”

 

Junhui carry his son from his lap and hug him. “Don’t be sad, baby. Didi and daddy Yanan is always here for you” Haoi just nod on him but Junhui knows his child. Haoi would still want to meet Minghao.

\------***

 

“Fuck you to hell, Jeon Wonwoo!”

 

“Wow! Good morning too, Wen Junhui,” Wonwoo sarcastically replied. “What the hell is your problem? You called me just to curse on me?”

 

“Why did you tell Minghao’s name to Haoi?” Jun irritatedly asked.

 

“The child asked me! Your child looks like a lost kitten while asking that question and I don’t have the heart to lie on him. Your ex might be a bastard but your son still wants him! Don’t you think it’s about time for them to meet?”

 

“For them to meet, huh? I don’t even know where the hell Minghao is then you’re saying it’s about time for them to meet?” It’s been five years and after Jun and Minghao broke up he didn’t hear anything about him. 

 

“Come to think of it, Jun. You’ve been stupid for years. I realized just now.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Junhui raised his eyebrow even though he knows that Wonwoo will not see him as they are just talking through phone call.

 

“You know the address of Minghao’s parents. You could’ve just go there and ask where the hell is their son but you didn’t do. Why?”

 

“Minghao doesn’t want me anymore so why bother?” Actually Jun attempted to go to Minghao’s address in China but he backed out as his heart enveloped with fear. Fear of being rejected by Minghao again. Fear of being shoved away by Minghao. He doesn’t want to feel to be pushed away by Minghao again.

 

“Whatever!”

 

“What am I going to do? Haoi’s keep on asking about Minghao.” Junhui asked while pacing back and forth.

 

“Then find your scumbag ex!” said Wonwoo as if that’s an easy thing to do.”Social media exist for a reason, just give it a try” Wonwoo suggested. Jun thought about Wonwoo’s suggestion.

 

“Okay. I’ll try. Geez! It’s stressing me out! Why my son still wants Minghao while I’m here for him?”

 

“Your son have all the right to know, Jun. You can be selfish to Minghao but not to your son.”

 

Wonwoo’s words struck Jun and made him question himself if he’s being selfish to his son. Wonwoo told him to think about everything carefully as he bids goodbye to the other line.

 

Hours had past and it’s time for Junhui to fetch his son to his kindergarten school. 

 

The moment Haoi saw Junhui his child runs aggresively to him and Jun spread his arms to welcome his son for a warm hug. Jun can’t help but to shower kisses to his son.

 

“How’s your day, baby?”

 

“It’s fine, Didi. I got a lot of stars from teacher.”

 

“Wow! My that’s my son. Let’s go, I’ll treat you today. Let’s go to mall. You want that?” Haoi nods aggressively while smiling cutely. Junhui pinch his son’s cheek before he carry him to the car park.

 

Minutes after and they’re already at the mall, Jun was about to park his car on the parking space he when someone recklessly snatch the area. Junhui silently blurted out a curse. They almost collide. Fuck whoever the driver of that car. Jun’s heart is beating so loud. He got scared for Haoi. 

 

“Stay here, baby!” Jun cannot hold his wrath, he just want to punch someone’s face for scaring the hell out of him. He don’t know what to do if ever something bad happen to his son. He knock to the car’s window as hard as he can of that someone who snatched the parking space. “Fuck you! Get down of that goddamn car of yours!” Junhui shouts!

 

“Hey! What’s your pro--- Junhui?” Junhui’s mouth dropped open when the driver gets out from his car. When Junhui gets back all his senses he walks towards Minghao and punch him straight to the face. Yes! The driver is none other than his scumbag ex. “Fuck you, Minghao! Damn you! You almost killed my son, you bastard!” And once again, Junhui punch Minghao. 

 

“Hey! What are you saying?” Minghao looks so lost. He can taste the blood on his lips as Junhui punched him so damn hard. 

 

“You and your reckless driving! Don’t tell me you didn’t see my car?” Minghao looked at the car Junhui’s pointing. 

 

“Junhui, look. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to---”

 

“Be thankful nothing bad happened to my son, or else I’ll kill you with my bare hands!” Junhui’s still fuming mad about what was just happened.

 

“Didi!” Junhui almost leap from where he’s standing when he heard his son’s voice calling him. “What’s taking you so long?”

 

“Nothing, baby. Let’s go.” Junhui get his son’s hand was about to leave Minghao when his son suddenly remove his little hand from his grip.

 

“Wait, Didi.” 

 

“What?” Haoi runs towards Minghao’s place.

 

“Daddy! Daddy Minghao, right?” Junhui caught off guard. How the hell did his son knows how Minghao looks? Did Wonwoo also told him? Minghao on the other hand looks so lost. He feels something in his heart that he cannot name what it is. He just can feel the wild beating of his heart while looking at the child in front of him.  

 

The child in front of Minghao hugs his leg. 

 

“Wait.” Minghao removed the child’s hand from his leg. “What the hell is this, Junhui?” Disbelief can be seen in Minghao’s face. Jun thought Minghao might not accept his son.

 

“Daddy?” Minghao looked again to Haoi who was on the verge of crying already. Haoi run towards Jun and hugs him and then burst out of crying. “Didi, Daddy doesn’t love me. He don’t want me. He doesn’t love cute Haoi” Haoi said while sobbing. Junhui shots intense glare to Minghao. With that, Minghao walks towards them and caressed Haoi’s back even though he is hesitating at first.

 

“B-baby, I’m s-sorry a while ago. I was just so shocked. Please hush now.” Minghao don’t know why he’s stuttering. Haoi looks at him while still crying and sniffing. “Daddy Minghao loves you” Minghao smiled to the child and caressed his hair, he also wiped the tears on Haoi’s cheeks. He don’t know but what he said feels natural to him. He may be lost about what was happening, but there’s something in his heart that made the situation light for him. Haoi motion himself that he wants Minghao to carry him and Minghao obliged. Minghao was taken aback when Haoi kissed him on his cheeks

 

“Welcome back, Daddy! Haoi loves you” Minghao feels like his heart was about to melt. He don’t know but he feels like crying right now. He hugs Haoi tight and kissed him on the cheeks.

 

“Daddy will never leave you again, baby.” Minghao assured his son. “Junhui can we talk?” Junhui just nods on him.

 

“I’ll just park my car. Hold Haoi tight, if something bad happens to my son, I swear to kill you.”

 

“Nothing’s bad gonna happen!” Minghao smiled a little to Junhui. Junhui shots glare to Minghao before he goes back to his car to park it properly.

 

Once Junhui settled his car, he messaged Yanan about his encounter with Minghao. He doesn’t want to look like he’s cheating on Yanan or something. After that Minghao and him together with Haoi headed to mall. They’ve decided to go to a restaurant first so they can properly talk

 

Minghao started off the conversation while they’re waiting for their food, but Jun stopped him. Haoi’s there sitting on Minghao’s lap and Junhui doesn’t want his son to hear any argument or any confrontation that might happen. Jun suggest that they’ll just talk later.

 

After they’re done eating they stroll with Haoi at the mall. Minghao is so happy seeing Haoi that energetic and he’s been with his son for hours but he can say that their son is a smart kid. Time has come and they decided to go home. Minghao followed Jun’s car on his way to where they are living right now.

 

They reached Jun’s home and Jun invited Minghao to get in. Jun also informed Yanan about this beforehand. Haoi already fell asleep so Jun tucked in his son to his bed before he faced Minghao again.

 

“Junhui, why you didn’t tell me?” Minghao started off.

 

“How can I tell you when you shut me down of your life? You blocked me on all your sns, you changed your number. So how can I?” Minghao was left speechless. 

 

“Jun,” Minghao called his name and hold his hand “Let’s start all over again, please. I’ve been one hell of a jerk for breaking up with you back then that it took me so long if I’ll still find and face you today. I know it’s already five years since we broke up, but believe me, I still love you. I still love you so much.” Junhui can visibly see the sincerity and love in Minghao’s eyes. But, no. He’s already married and he loves Yanan now. Junhui removed Minghao’s hand onto his.

 

“What you did back then is nothing to me now. I’ve actually forgive you already. It’s just that it pains me everytime Haoi’s looking for you and I don’t know what to answer.” 

 

“That’s why I’m asking for another chance, please start with me again. I promise to be a better man. Jun, please.”

 

“You’ve already had your chance for years, but sorry to tell you, Minghao. You’re already three years late.” Jun can see the shocked in Minghao’s face.

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“Look around you, Minghao.” Minghao obliged. “Can you see all those pictures? I’ve been married to a guy for three years now. And I love him too much.” Minghao can see a portrait of Junhui and a man he don’t know who. The portrait looks like wedding picture. There’s also a portrait of that man together with Jun and Haoi. They looked like a genuinely happy family. And there are lot of small picture frames of the three of them displayed on the sala. Minghao feels like something’s gripping his heart. It’s hurting him. He’s way too late. 

 

If only he is not stupid for breaking up with Jun back then, it will be them on that pictures. Minghao’s true to his words when he said that he still loves Jun. Junhui never left his heart, it’s just that he don’t know how to face him after what he did. It took him five years to contemplate what to do but fate let them meet again in a most surprising way. 

 

“Minghao,” Jun called his name and wiped the tears that he didn’t notice that already streaming his face. “We can start all over again but not in a way you want to, we can still be friends. I won’t be selfish about Haoi. You can visit him anytime you want you want to be with him. But Minghao I love Yanan. It’s too late for the both of us.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Minghao said while trying to keep himself from crying. Junhui hugged him that made him want to cry even more but he stopped himself.

 

“I’m home!” the door flung open and Yanan showed up right after Jun hugged him.

 

“Babe!” Jun called him and the guy made his way to Jun. The guy didn’t even bother that he’s there. The guy kissed Jun right in front of him and he can see Jun’s happiness with him. Junhui introduced him and Yanan to each other. 

 

Minghao thought, that guy should be him if only he didn’t fucked everything up from the past.

 

“I think I’ll get going.” Minghao was about to go when Jun stopped him. 

 

“About Haoi, I seriously won’t be greedy for our child’s rights. He’s still your son after all and the child wants you. I hope you can fill in the emptiness in his heart. Minghao, I don’t want our son to keep on hurting. Don’t leave him again, please.”

 

“Don’t worry, Jun. I’ll be with Haoi from now on. Maybe we can discuss what are the better things we can do for Haoi some other time.” Minghao smiled a little and bids his goodbye to both Yanan and Junhui. The couple escorted him to the his way out. Before he hop in on his car he faced Junhui and Yanan again.

 

“Thank you for letting me be with Haoi” Minghao smiled but it didn’t reached his eyes.

 

After Minghao left, Junhui hugs Yanan and kissed him. “I love you,” Junhui said after the kissed.

 

“You know I love too so much. I thought it will be the end of us after Minghao came back. I know how much you loved him.”

 

“You mean to say you doubt my love for you?” Jun squinted his eyes to Yanan.

 

“It’s not like that, okay. I just got afraid since you didn’t have a proper closure with him and I thought---” Yanan’s words was cut when Junhui pulled him for a kiss. The kiss was full of passion, full of love. 

 

“I love you so damn much that I can’t afford to lose you. Minghao’s my past and you’re my present, my future, my eternity.” Junhui said while showering kisses to Yanan’s face.

 

On the other hand Minghao’s back to his apartment. He’s still hurting seeing Junhui being happy with someone that is not him. 

 

Minghao opened his wallet and saw their picture together which is the last picture of him and Junhui. They were so happy back then,but stressed and frustrations with acads related stuff ate him up that he fucked everything up. Now Junhui’s cannot be with him anymore. He can’t have him back.

 

Minghao realized how stupid he is for letting Junhui go. They could’ve been a happy family now if he just been patient back then. He should’ve been that someone he’ll be kissing after work. He should’ve been that someone who still holds his heart. All his fault.

 

Minghao just decided to make it up on their son. He may not end up with Jun but he’ll make sure that he’ll be a great father to their Haoi.

  
  



End file.
